Documentación
= Documentación = __TOC__ RedSOS y otras organizaciones * Carta para la innovación, la creatividad y el acceso al conocimiento * Carta explicativa de petición de reunión * Acciones concretas derivadas del manifiesto * Reivindicación de una "Declaración de Derechos de los Ciudadanos europeos en la Era Digital" * Quien es Elena Salgado, ministra de economía Jurídica * Derechos en Red analiza la Disposición Final 1º de la LES * J de la Cueva y David Bravo aportan documentación para defenderse en los tribunales * Recusos jurídicos 1 En los medios En la Zona de Prensa encontrarás algo de la prensa que hemos generado. * El abogado David Bravo explicando la problemática * Informe Semanal En la red * No somos el problema, somos la solución por Manuel Almeida * Cuatro (y +) manifiestos pro ‘piratería’ y el video (hermoso) * Cómo se gobierna la red ingobernable por Pepe Cervera * Modelos de negocio: Cómo ganar dinero en un mundo perfectamente copiable (I) (y segunda parte) por Javier Candeira * Hipotecar el futuro para salvar el pasado por Pepe Cervera * Julio Alonso nos cuenta que el gobierno quiere someter a la ciudadanía a lo que en derecho se llama; la prueba diabólica * Juan Varela analiza el informe de la Comisión Nacional de la Competencia que denuncia el monopolio de los derechos de autor y el gobierno responde contra el monopolio, más monopolio * Ciudadano anónimo y campaña para dejar de votar a quien apoya los recortes a la Red. * Una ley sencillamente estúpida * Alguien ha declarado guerra a la SGAE * Manifiesto «En defensa de los derechos fundamentales en internet» * Defensa del enlace * Vídeos de las conferencias del Seminario sobre la Ley de Economía Sostenible 03MAR10 Oficial * Comisión_Nacional_de_la_Competencia_(CNC).pdf‎ * ONU_DERECHOS_LPI.pdf‎ * FairUseStudy-Sep12.pdf‎‎ * Evaluación del Sistema de Gestión Colectiva de los Derechos de Propiedad Intelectual (mayo 2009) Textos de referencia * de referencia del FCForum * Inquisición Digital contra un Internet Abierto (π) (CC) BySa - La Quadrature du Net - 2009 * Copia este libro es © copyleft 2005 de David Bravo Bueno, Se distribuye bajo licencia Creative Commons * Mapa jurídico de un conflicto: Propiedad Intelectual y Derecho a la Cultura Carlos Sánchez Almeida * Free Culture (español), de Lawrence Lessig * FAIR USE IN THE U.S. ECONOMY Economic Contribution of Industries Relying on Fair Use * File-Sharing and Copyright Felix Oberholzer-Gee, Harvard University. Koleman Strumpf, University of Kansas * The World Is Going Flat(-Rate) A New Study Shows Copyright Exception for Legalising File-Sharing is Feasible, as a Cease-Fire in the “War on Copying” Emerges * IP Watch List is the inaugural edition of the Consumers International IP Watch List, a survey that examines the intellectual property (IP) laws and enforcement practices of a range of countries, from the perspective of the world's only global consumer advocacy body, Consumers International (CI). Noticias Nacionales *Los usuarios que descargan archivos P2P 'gastan más dinero' *Lo que las discográficas ocultan *¿Cobran más los músicos en un mundo de descargas ilegales y pirateo? *El cine español cerrará con cifras récord, a pesar de Internet *Youtube, Sony, música, copyright y modelos de negocio Internacionales * Are downloads really killing the music industry? Or is it something else? * A Big Music Year for Jackson, Boyle, Swift, Digital Downloads… and Vinyl? * 5 Predictions for the Music Industry in 2010 Proyectos * El cosmonauta: Una película de ciencia ficción producida por muchas personas (y tú)  desde sólo 2 euros. Es Creative Commons para que la edites, la copies,  la remezcles y la compartas, como tú quieras. * WE BELIEVE IN THE FREEDOM OF MUSIC! * Open business a business that operates around the principles that are similar to those of the free software and open source movements, i.e. with 'free' and 'open' content. ACTA * ACTA: Una amenaza global a las libertades. Carta abierta al Parlamento Europeo. * Artículos sobre ACTA de Michael Geist * Analysis Anti-Counterfeiting Trade Agreement: FFII * ACTA en Wikipedia * Documentación (PDF) de ACTA filtrada tras la reunión de México Otros idiomas catalá Category:Documentación